


Take Me Back to the Start

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: TV Comedies [7]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Childhood, Community: femslash100, F/F, Introspection, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy didn’t want to acknowledge the truth about her and Karma.  Not yet, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Amy/Karma - truth.

There was a part of Amy that kept going back, back to when they were kids in flared jeans Delia’s tee shirts, back to Disney movies and Lizzie McGuire.  She’d try to think of all the little moments, all of the signs that she and Karma could’ve been something more.

Amy didn’t want to acknowledge the truth about her and Karma.  Not yet, anyways.

She looked back at the time Karma leaned down and kissed Amy’s bruised knee after Amy fell into a fire hydrant while rollerblading.  _Did it mean something_?  No, it didn’t. 

Or the time Karma gleefully leaned in and squeezed Amy’s boobs in her white and purple Kim Possible training bra, exclaiming, “Oh my god, Amy, they’re so cute!”  _Was she trying to tell me something?_ No, she wasn’t.

Or the time in eighth grade when Karma looked at a picture of Leighton Meester in a _Gossip Girl_ promo and sighed, chin on hands, “She’s _so_ beautiful.”  _What did it mean?_ It meant nothing.

Amy knew all of it.  She laid in bed at night and told herself, _you’re projecting.  You’re in denial._

But she still wished she and Karma had started off on a different path.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from...hell, you all know what the title is from.


End file.
